Godzilla
thumb|Statue des "Königs der Monster" Godzilla ist Namensgeber und damit Hauptfigur in allen Godzilla-Filmen und eines der ersten Filmmonster überhaupt in der Geschichte; heute wohl zudem eines der bekanntesten. Er taucht in ca. 30 Filmen auf, die hauptsächlich aus Japan, aber auch z. B. aus den USA oder Südkorea stammen. Godzilla gilt offiziell als Inspiration für die Film-Reihen von Mothra und Gamera und liegt zudem Ablegern, wie ''Rodan – Die fliegenden Monster von Osaka'' oder ''Varan – Das Monster aus der Urzeit'''' zugrunde. Allgemeines thumb|left|Der Godzilla der [[Showa-Reihe in schwarz-weiß]] thumb|Der Godzilla der [[Showa-Reihe in Farbe]] Die Marke Godzilla existiert bereits seit 1954, als der erste Godzilla-Film unter Regie von Ishirō Honda gedreht und von der japanischen Produktionsfirma Toho produziert wurde. Dieser wird meistens als Verarbeitung des "Atombombentraumas" Japans nach den Atombombenabwürfen der USA über Hiroshima und Nagasaki im 2. Weltkrieg angesehen und gilt daher als handlungsdurchdacht und zudem für seine Zeit tricktechnisch hochwertig. Gearbeitet wurde mit der sogenannten Suitmation-Technik, bei der ein Schauspieler die Riesenechse in einem recht schweren Godzilla-Kostüm spielte. Dadurch entstand ein sehr charakteristisches Design Godzillas und zudem eine sehr eigene Bewegungsart, welche unter Fans schnell zum Kult wurde. Daher wurde diese Technik in allen japanischen Godzilla-Filmen verwendet, auch in den neueren, in welchen eigentlich "bessere Methoden" möglich gewesen wären. Darstellung Godzillas thumb|left|Der Godzilla der [[Heisei-Reihe (fünfte Version, MogeGoji)]] thumb|Der Godzilla der [[Millennium-Reihe mit klassisch überstehenden Zähnen und finsterem Blick]] Die Godzilla-Reihe wird in drei Abschnitte eingeteilt, die Showa-Reihe (1954-1975; 15 Filme), die Heisei-Reihe (1984-1995; 7 Filme) und die Millennium-Reihe (1999-2004; 6 Filme). Gemeinsam haben diese nur, dass es sich bei Godzilla immer um einen riesigen Dinosaurier (der Art Godzillasaurus) handelt, mit großen '''Rückenplatten' und atomarer Energie in seinem Inneren, der auf einer Insel in der Nähe Japans lebt und immer wieder in Kämpfe mit den Menschen oder anderen Monstern verwickelt wird. Sowohl Aussehen als auch Charakter unterscheiden sich allerdings enorm. So wird Godzilla im ersten Film logischerweise, als Verkörperung der Atombombe, als bösartig und feindselig dargestellt und demnach auch am Ende getötet. Von Film zu Film wandelt er sich allerdings innerhalb der Showa-Reihe zum Beschützer der Erde und ihrer Bewohner, da diese von viel schlimmeren Geschöpfen bedroht werden. Godzilla ist dabei immerhin ca. stattliche 50 Meter groß. Nach seinem "Neuanfang" in der Heisei-Reihe ist er allerdings wieder ein unberechenbares und zerstörerisches Wesen, das zwar gegen andere Monster kämpft und sie meistens auch besiegt, allerdings selbst ebenfalls nur Zerstörung anrichtet und deswegen von den Menschen mit immer neuen Mitteln bekämpft wird. Seine Größe wurde zudem erhöht auf ca. 80-100 Meter. Auch in der Millennium-Reihe ist Godzilla ein Feind der Menschen und wird deswegen auch viel furchterregender dargestellt, z. B. mit überstehenden Zähnen oder viel spitzeren Rückenplatten. Seine Größe wurde allerdings wieder auf ca. 50 Meter herunterreguliert, bis auf den letzten Film, ''Godzilla: Final Wars'', in dem er ein Ungetüm von weit über 100 Metern Größe ist. Godzilla in den USA [[Datei:Zilla_Profilbild.jpg|thumb|left|'Godzilla' von 1998, später als Zilla bekannt]] In den USA erschien 1956 unter dem Namen ''Godzilla – König der Monster'' (engl. Orig.-Vers. Godzilla: The King of the Monster!) eine abgeänderte Version vom ersten Godzilla-Film (''Godzilla'' von 1954). Einige Szenen aus der Originalfassung wurden entfernt und mit neuen Szenen um den fiktiven Reporter Steve Martin ergänzt. Im Grunde ist es aber der selbe Film. In ''Godzilla – Die Rückkehr des Monsters'' wurde ebenfalls in der US-amerikanischen Fassung Steve Martin in den Film eingearbeitet, aber bei weitem nicht so gravierend. 1959 wurde der zweite japanische Godzilla-Film (''Godzilla kehrt zurück'') in den USA unter dem Namen ''Gigantis – The Fire Monster'' (später Godzilla Raids Again) veröffentlicht. Godzilla wurde in Gigantis unbenannt und bekam einen modifizierten Schrei sowie eine neue Herkunftsgeschichte verpasst. Anders als in Europa, war Godzilla in den 50er Jahren kein Kassenschlager und war nicht mehr als ein Geheimtipp. Viele US-Amerikaner zogen der Echse "ihren" Riesengorilla King Kong vor. Erst ab den 70er Jahren schaffte es Godzilla, sich einen bleibenden Namen in den USA zu machen. Als der Godzilla-Hype auch auf die USA niederschlug, schuf man dort die Serie ''Godzilla – Der Retter der Erde''. Diese richtet sich gezielt an ein jüngeres Publikum als die Filme aus Japan. Da sich dieser Godzilla vom Aussehen, den Fähigkeiten und auch dem Charakter sehr vom Original unterscheidet, wird dieser von Fans' Hanna-Barberas Godzilla' genannt. 1998 erschien der erste außerhalb Japans produzierte Godzilla-Film. Handlungsort sind die USA; im Mittelpunkt steht New York City. Regisseur ist der Deutsche Roland Emmerich. Godzillas Entstehungsgeschichte wird abweichend vom japanischen Original erzählt. So entstand er aus einer gewöhnlichen Echse, die wegen der Strahlung von französischen Atombombentests mutierte. Der US-amerikanische Godzilla ist kleiner als der japanische und unterscheidet sich in seinem ganzen Aussehen vom Original. Hervorstechend sind die gebeugte Haltung, der markante Kopf und Kiefer und die kleinen Augen. Godzilla wird in diesem Film nicht als bösartiges Monster dargestellt, sondern vielmehr als irritiertes Tier, das sich eine Großstadt für die Eiablage ausgesucht hat. Godzilla hat hier die besondere Fähigkeit, von Natur aus trächtig zu sein. Tatsächlich legt er hunderte Eier aus denen Junge schlüpfen. Nach Militärangriffen überlebt letztendlich nur eines der Jungen. Godzilla stirbt nach einem Angriff der US-amerikanischen Luftwaffe. Fraglich, ob auch der japanische Godzilla nach dem gleichen Angriff verstorben wäre. Im Gegensatz zum japanischen Godzilla wurde der US-amerikanische Godzilla vollständig mit dem Computer animiert. Entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung war auch Toho an nicht unwesentlicher Funktion an diesem Film beteiligt. Als die Namensrechte ausliefen, wurde Roland Emmerichs Godzilla gemeinhin als G.I.N.O. (Godzilla in Name only) oder schlicht als Zilla bezeichnet. Als letzterer hat er zwei Auftritte in Godzilla: Final Wars, wo er sich nur minimal im Aussehen vom US-amerikanischen Original unterscheidet. Zuvor wurde er schon in ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'', einem anderen Film innerhalb der Millennium-Staffel erwähnt. So wurde gesagt, dass die Amerikaner meinten, das Monster, welches 1998 New York City angriff, wäre Godzilla. Die Japaner allerdings behaupteten, dass die Beschreibung dieses Monsters nicht auf Godzilla zu treffe. Basierend auf den Emmerich-Film von 1998 und der Tatsache, dass ein Junges überlebte, entstand die Serie Godzilla – Die Serie, mit dem Sohn des US-amerikanischen Godzillas: Godzilla Jr., bzw. Zilla Jr. thumb|left|180px|US-amerikanischer Godzilla aus dem Jahr 2014 Der Godzilla aus dem Film ''Godzilla'' von 2014 ist ca. 108 Meter groß und um einiges gefährlicher als sein US-amerikanischer Vorgänger. Seine Schnauze ist wesentlich kürzer und stumpfer als die des japanischen Godzilla und er ist auch deutlich massiger als dieser. Dieser Godzilla ist der Zweite, nach dem Godzilla (in diesem Wiki als Zilla behandelt) aus Roland Emmerichs Godzilla, der nicht aus Japan kommt, sondern aus den USA. 2019 bekommt der Film eine Fortsetzung, in der auch Mothra, Radon und King Ghidorah vorkommen sollen. Versionen ShodaiGoji.jpg|Der erste Godzilla (ShodaiGoji) GyakushuGoji.jpg|Der zweite Godzilla (GyakushuGoji) DaisensoGoji.jpg|Der fünfte Godzilla (DaisensoGoji) Im Laufe der Film-Reihen gibt es, da die Reihen eher weniger untereinander auf sich aufbauen, unterschiedliche Godzillas, die sich in ihrem Aussehen immer leicht voneinander unterscheiden. (siehe Abschnitt Darstellung Godzillas) So wird der erste Godzilla aus dem Film ''Godzilla'' von 1954 noch in diesem Film getötet. Im zweiten Film ''Godzilla kehrt zurück'' taucht demnach ein neuer Godzilla auf, der, wie man in ''Godzilla – Duell der Megasaurier'' erfährt, durch die Wasserstoffbombentests der Amerikaner im Bikini-Atoll entstand. Da der Beginn der Heisei-Reihe mit dem Film ''Godzilla – Die Rückkehr des Monsters'' als "Neuanfang" gilt, ist auch dies ein anderer Godzilla, der dementsprechend auch etwas anders designt ist, dem andererseits aber eigentlich die selbe Herkunftsgeschichte, wie dem zweiten Godzilla zugeschrieben wird. Im bereits angesprochenen 18. Godzilla-Film wird dessen Entstehung, durch eine Zeitreise, in der Vergangenheit verhindert, später aber doch wieder durchgeführt, um gegen King Ghidorah zu kämpfen, sodass sich genaugenommen damit ein vierter Godzilla bildet. Schließlich sieht auch der Godzilla aus der Millennium-Reihe etwas anders aus. Hinzu kommen die Godzilla-Versionen aus den US-amerikanischen Remakes von 1998 (genannt Zilla) und 2014, die keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit irgendeiner japanischen Godzilla-Form haben. Desweiteren tauchen in den Godzilla-Filmen immer wieder Geschöpfe auf, die aus Godzilla entstanden sind oder auf ihm basieren und zwar: Minya (erster Sohn), Godzilla Junior (zweiter Sohn), Biollante (aus Godzilla-Zellen), Spacegodzilla (aus Godzilla-Zellen), Orga (aus Godzilla-Zellen), Kiryu (aus Godzilla-Zellen), Fake-Godzilla (Aussehen nach Vorbild Godzillas), Konga (Aussehen nach Vorbild Godzillas), Mechagodzilla Nr. 2 (Aussehen nach Vorbild Godzillas) und Mechagodzilla (Aussehen nach Vorbild Godzillas). Fähigkeiten Bild:Godzilla_Fähigkeiten_1.1.jpg|Der Hitzestrahl in schwarz-weiß Bild:Godzilla_Fähigkeiten_2.1.jpg|Der Hitzestrahl in Farbe in der Showa-Reihe Strahl.jpg|Der Hitzestrahl in der Heisei-Reihe Schon allein aufgrund seiner Größe ist Godzilla ein körperlich sehr kräftiges Tier, mit starken Beinen und muskulösen Armen. Er besitzt zudem sehr große Klauen an Händen und Füßen, scharfe Reißzähne und setzt auch seinen mächtigen Schwanz häufig peitschenartig ein. In neuen Filmen setzt er im Nahkampf auch hin und wieder Martial Arts-ähnliche Kampftechniken ein, obwohl dies der anfänglichen Darstellung Godzillas widerspricht, in der er zwar kräftig, aber recht langsam ist. Dafür ist er aber ein hervorragender, wendiger und vor allem extrem schneller Schwimmer. Godzillas wohl bekannteste Attacke ist allerdings der [[Hitzestrahl|'Thermonukleare Hitzestrahl']], den der Dinosaurier aus seinem Maul abfeuern kann. Der Name beschreibt, dass es sich dabei um gebündelte, superheiße Atomenergie handelt, die in Godzillas Körper gespeichert ist und deren Austritt von einem Aufleuchten der Rückenplatten angekündigt wird. In diesen Rückenplatten wird der Atomstrahl aufgeladen, weswegen Godzilla über sie auch Energie aufnehmen kann, z. B. in Form von Blitzen. Ist Godzilla extrem wütend, wird der Atomstrahl so mächtig, dass sich seine klassische blaue Farbe zu einem zerstörerischen Rot ändert. Die Atomenergie in Godzillas Körper führt zudem dazu, dass er irgendwann in einer Kernschmelze endet, was wiederum die gesamte Erde vernichten würde, wenn er dabei nicht künstlich abgekühlt wird. Godzilla ist desweiteren ein recht intelligentes Lebewesen, das Handlungen planen, auf unerwartete Situationen reagieren und sogar Gefühle empfinden kann. So beschützt er z. B. mehrfach seine verschiedenen Jungtiere vor Angreifern oder entwickelt sogar Kampfstrategien, wie das Fliegen mit Hilfe seines Hitzestrahls, der von der Riesenechse als Rückstoß genutzt wird. Entscheidende Schwächen Godzillas werden nur selten offenbart, allerdings besitzt er z. B. ein zweites Gehirn in seiner Hüfte, dessen Zerstörung ihn vollkommen lähmen würde und damit angreifbar macht. Bild:Godzilla_Fähigkeiten_3.2.jpg|Der Hitzestrahl in der Millennium-Reihe Bild:Godzilla_Fähigkeiten_4.gif|Der rote Hitzestrahl Bild:Godzilla_5.jpg|Godzilla kurz vor der Kernschmelze Geschichte Name Godzilla ist ein Kofferwort aus dem japanischen Wort "gorira" (ゴリラ), was übersetzt Gorilla bedeutet und dem japanischen "kujira" (鯨), was übersetzt Wal bedeutet. "Godzilla" bedeutet also "Gorilla-Wal", was auf die Verbindung von Massigkeit und Muskeln mit elegantem Schwimmen bezogen ist. Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Exzellenter Artikel